Futagotamagawa Tetsuya
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = Seishou Gakuen |seiyuu = Taneichi Momoko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven SD |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Futagotamagawa Tetsuya ( ) is a midfielder for Seishou Gakuen. Appearance Futagotamagawa has light brown hair with some falling over his left eye and grey eyes. Compared to his teammates, he is short in height. Plot Futagotamagawa played as a midfielder for Seishou Gakuen against Inakuni Raimon in their first kanto match. They quickly conceded a goal because of Kozoumaru Sasuke's Fire Tornado. They thought Inakuni Raimon didn't have a hissatsu technique, so they were very surprised. After that goal, they started playing seriously and they dominated the rest of the match, scoring multiple goals, ending at a 1-10 victory. Seishou Gakuen's next match was against Kidokawa Seishuu and they had a meeting regarding the match before it started where it was revealed that Haizaki Ryouhei was going to be the starting goalkeeper, surprising everyone. The match started and the Mukata triplets made their way past Seishou Gakuen's players. After Gouenji Shuuya's Fire Tornado was blocked, Futagotamagawa along with his teammates were having a hard time getting the ball from Kidokawa Seishuu and the first half ended with Kidokawa Seishuu in lead with a score 0-2. In the second half, Haizaki was switched to forward after he realized what Kidou Yuuto was trying to teach him and he started to play together with his teammates which resulted in better plays from Seishou Gakuen as well. Having only one minute left in additional time, Futagotamagawa was worried about they won't make it but Haizaki asked to him to pass the ball and he did. Haizaki managed to get the ball in the end after Gouenji tried to steal the ball from him with Kidou intercepting and he, Sasotsuka Eiji and Orio Fuyuki used Death Zone which scored the fourth and winning goal for Seishou Gakuen. Since their opponent forfeited their match, Seishou Gakuen once again faced off against Inakuni Raimon as their last kanto match. Haizaki overwhelmed Inakuni Raimon's players and he scored three goals for Seishou Gakuen in the first half. Inakuni Raimon managed to tie the score in the second half with their plays but Seishou Gakuen managed to score one more goal with the help of their tactics, Crisis Zone and with Haizaki scoring with Perfect Penguin. Futagotamagawa then joined the offense and passed the ball to Haizaki but he failed to score a goal and Seishou Gakuen's players were getting exhausted. After Inamori Asuto scored the fifth goal for Inakuni Raimon with Shining Bird, Seishou Gakuen tried to come back into the game but failed to score anymore goals. In the end, Seishou Gakuen lost from Inakuni Raimon with a score of 5-4. In Seishou Gakuen's first national Football Frontier match, they faced against Outei Tsukinomiya, a tough opponent as they have beaten all their opponents before the end of the first half. Outei Tsukinomiya quickly scored three goals by injuring Seishou Gakuen's players wile they kept passing the ball. In the second half, Outei Tsukinomiya executed Grid Omega on Nosaka Yuuma's orders and they badly injured Seishou Gakuen's players, causing their coach, Kudou Michiya, to forfeit the match for the safety of his players. Futagotamagawa and his teammates later watched the match between Inakuni Raimon and Outei Tsukinomiya and they were happy when Inakuni Raimon managed to win from Outei Tsukinomiya. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Gallery EP-01-026.png|EP-01-026. EPD-02-006.png|EPD-02-006. EL02-01.png|EL02-01 Trivia *''Futago'' (双子) in his surname means "twins", refers to the constellation Gemini (双子座, Futago-za). His birthday's also Gemini in the zodiac sign. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters